The present invention relates to a belt placer for placing the belt portion of a safety belt system in vehicles in a ready position, the belt placer comprising a driven engagement component that engages the belt, or the closure tongue arranged thereon, and positions the belt into a ready position relative to the vehicle occupant in which the safety belt is positioned for buckling and the engagement component being returned into its resting position in connection with buckling or unbuckling of the belt, wherein the drive for the engagement component is comprised of a flexible push- and pull-means windable onto a feed roller coupled to a rotational drive.
A belt placer having the above-noted features is disclosed in DE 33 02 356 A1. As is characteristic of conventional safety belt systems in which the belt portion carrying a closure tongue extends along the B-column of a vehicle behind the vehicle occupant to be buckled in in the uncoupled position of the belt, the above-noted belt placer comprises a curved conduit, which is mounted on the B-column so as to be covered thereby and is designed to not extend laterally outwardly of the B-column. Two push rods are extendable out of the guide conduit in a telescoping manner, whereby the furthest extending push rod supports an engagement component for engaging the belt or the closure tongue. A flexible, not further described push- and pull-means engages the furthest extending push rod, the flexible push- and pull-means, in accordance with an embodiment disclosed in the above-noted document, being respectively windable onto, or unwindable from, a drum storage element driven by a rotational drive. In the context of an automatic operation, it is provided, in this respect, that the belt placer is activatable in coordination with the vehicle occupant taking a seat in the vehicle and is de-activatable by, in particular, insertion of the closure tongue in the belt lock, so that, in connection with a buckled belt, the belt placer assumes its rest position; this rest position return action likewise occurs, as well, in connection with an unbuckled belt.
The disadvantage associated with this known belt placer is that the mechanical configuration thereof comprising the guide conduit and the associated telescopically extendable push rods, including the driven push- and pull-means, requires a considerable production and mounting effort.
The present invention provides a solution to the challenge of providing a simple drive arrangement for a belt placer having the state of the art features.
The solution to this challenge is set forth in the descriptions herein of the advantageous embodiments and further configurations of the invention and the patent claims.
The present invention provides, in accordance with its core concepts, that the flexible push- and pull-means is comprised of a bending-resistant band which is brought, as it is unwound from the feed roller, from the flat disposition in which it is wound around a feed roller into an arched or cambered position around its longitudinal axis. The present invention takes advantage of the recognition that a band which can be flexibly extended into an arched or cambered orientation around its longitudinal axis, but which is bending resistant, can, on the one hand, transmit uniform pulling and pushing forces and, on the other hand, can be flatly wound in a significantly space-saving manner onto a feed roller in a manner similar to that of a safety belt roller. Consequently, extensive or elaborate guide and storage mechanisms as are required in connection with the conventional state-of-the-art arrangements are avoided.
In a first embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the bending-resistant band is, in its transverse direction, formed with an elastic pre-stress and, upon unwinding thereof from the feed roller, the band extends in a self-actuating manner into an arched or cambered position around its longitudinal axis as it exits the feed roller. This purpose is furthered if the feed roller, which has the bending-resistant band wound thereon in its rest position, comprises two lateral support surfaces which extend at an inclination toward one another to engage respective lateral sides of the bending-resistant band as the band passes therebetween. During winding of the pre-formed band onto the feed roller, the lateral support surfaces mutually inclined toward one another engage the lateral sides of the bending-resistant band as the band is pressed flatly onto the feed roller and place the so-engaged band section in tension between themselves and the winding surface of the feed roller; upon unwinding of the band from the feed roller, the band once again assumes, in a self-actuating manner, its cambered configuration.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the bending-resistant band is guided through a guide block disposed to engage the band after it has exited the feed roller with the bending-resistant band being converted into its arched or cambered position about its longitudinal axis by its passage through the guide block. Correspondingly, upon winding-up of the band in the opposite direction, the bending-resistant band is pulled through the guide block and is thereby converted from the arched or cambered position into its flat disposition suitable for winding up onto the feed roller.
In furtherance of the above-noted purpose, the bending-resistant band is expediently a steel band.
With respect to the rotational drive for the feed roller, it is provided, in an embodiment of the invention, that the rotational drive for the feed roller comprises a winding spring such as a winding spring of the type conventionally known for the winding-up of the belt onto a safety belt roller.
Alternatively, it can be provided that the feed roller is connected with a rotational drive serving as a component of the safety belt system. In an embodiment thereof, it can be provided that the feed roller is connected via a flexible shaft with the tightening-side drive of a belt roller tightening combination, which is a component of the safety belt system. In particular, in so far as the safety belt system comprises a belt roller with an electro-motor as the rotational drive which is operable as a reversible pre-tightener, the rotational drive for the feed roller can be connected via an additional actuable transmission step with the reversible tightener, so that, in connection with corresponding signals, the feed roller is drivingly rotated in the unwinding direction for unwinding of the bending-resistant band or, respectively, is driven in the winding-up direction for winding-up of the bending-resistant band.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the figures of the drawing.